


¿Dónde se torció la rama?

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Divergencia de tiempo, Gen, Humor, Reuniones familiares, Viajes en el tiempo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La nueva máquina del profesor Agasa y Haibara, trajo un visitante inesperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Dónde se torció la rama?

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Insinuación de Shinichi/Ran, Kaito es el nieto de Shinichi, Chikage es la hija de Shinichi.
> 
> Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama.

**One-Shot**

 

Shinichi tenía veinte años cuando un suceso extraño sucedió de nuevo en su vida, no lo malentiendan, su vida ya estaba llena de cosas extrañas, para empezar su escogimiento hace años por culpa de una organización criminal, que ahora tenía permanencia total en la cárcel, era la primera que venía en su cabeza.

 

Pero el extraño muchacho menor que él, quien vestido es un smoking negro, lo recibió con un gran y afectuoso abrazo, también incluía la frase que nunca espero oír en sus años veinte, se acercaba como un segundo lugar muy traumático.

 

\- ¡Es el abuelo! – chilló emocionado sacando un truco sencillo de cartas para mostrar su euforia, viéndolo detenidamente, se parecía a él.

 

\- Oh, Kudo – mencionó Haibara quien parecía haber pasado por el infierno.

 

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó con severidad, si esto era una broma de su madre de nuevo, estaba tomando venganza.

 

\- Bueno, estábamos haciendo esta máquina, estábamos probando la teletransportación de forma práctica, y tuvimos un pequeño percance, trajimos por error a tu nieto del futuro – dijo la mini científico como si nada pensará.

 

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó de forma sospechosa el detective.

 

\- Compraste el anillo de compromiso ayer, ¿no? – dijo el extraño chico con la sonrisa aun pegada en su cara – había oído de la abuela que nos parecíamos mucho cuando eras joven, pero nunca pensé que tanto, hubiera sido divertido para hacer trucos impresionantes – dijo con un puchero.

 

\- ¿Compraste un anillo para Ran? – preguntó el profesor Agasa, quien entraba con algunos bocadillos, Haibara levantó la ceja

 

\- Se supone que es secreto – dijo indignado el detective.

 

\- Te estoy mostrando pruebas de que soy del futuro – y con una nube de humo sacó una foto de la nada – mira – dijo mostrando la foto como si nada.

 

En dicha foto era Ran y él, si estuvieran en los treinta con una pequeña niña.

 

\- Eso es mamá – dijo emocionado el chico.

 

\- ¿No se supone que debes ocultar información importante? – dijo Haibara, pero muy curiosa viendo la foto.

 

\- Oh, pero si no he dicho nada importante – dijo con su sonrisa aun, los otros tres quedaron pensando el asunto, y era cierto, eran hechos no relevantes asociados a las acciones de Shinichi.

 

\- Bien – concedió el detective.

 

\- Aunque yo estoy más impresionado que pareces ser un mago – menciono el viejo de todos.

 

\- Prefiero la rama del entretenimiento, los detectives no son lo mío, especialmente porque el compañero de clases que tengo es muy… - hizo un gesto con las manos dando a entender su frustración - … pero el abuelo es especial, es mi favorito – sin embargo, esa frase fue pronunciada de una manera tan… ¿cómo puede decir esto sin que suene inapropiado?

 

Shinichi tosió para cambiar de tema, Haibara parecía impresionada de alguna manera, y Agasa solo evadió la mirada, ¿así que no había sido el único que había oído la voz sugerente?

 

\- ¿Tu madre tampoco estaba interesada en ser detective? – Agasa cambio de tema de inmediato.

 

\- ¿Madre? – preguntó, y luego hizo un gesto pensativo, el brillo en los ojos del muchacho solo creció en picardía – no exactamente – dijo la frase como si se estuviera riendo de algo.

 

Eso fue preocupante de alguna manera.

 

De pronto, una alarma sonó, sacudiendo a las tres personas del presente.

 

\- Oww, parece que se me acabo el tiempo – dijo con un puchero el chico.

 

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó Haibara con cautela.

 

\- Es hora de regresar, fue un placer conocerte joven y todo – dijo el chico dando su despedida.

 

\- Pero, la maquina… - intentó decir Agasa.

 

\- ¿Maquina?, quien necesita maquinas – dijo divertido mientras tiraba una bomba de humo color rosa, cuando se disipo, no había rastro del joven.

 

Las tres personas restantes duraron en silencio varios minutos.

 

\- Por alguna razón tengo lastima por ti Kudo – dijo Haibara, tocando con frustración su frente.

 

\- Al menos sabes que Ran va a decir que sí – intento consolar Agasa.

 

Shinichi hizo una mueca.

 

Veinticinco años después, conocía a Kuroba Toichi, y todo tuvo sentido. Jamás deben combinarse los genes Kudo con los Kuroba, porque algo parecido a Kaito caería en la tierra, haciendo un desastre total.

 

Al menos solo era un nieto, el mundo no soportaría más delincuentes como ese.


End file.
